


Calma tras la tormenta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Jealousy, Marauders, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Y qué tendría que haber hecho esta noche, con James? ¿Contarle las penas de amor de un chico de diecisiete años que ahora aparenta doce? Decirle que la mujer sobre que fantasea desde hace casi cinco años es maravillosa, ¿y que desde hace un poco de tiempo no hago nada sino que pensar en ella? ¿Es esto qué quieres, Lily? ¿O sólo quieres verme mientras me consumo en mi misma locura?





	Calma tras la tormenta

**Calma tras la tormenta**

Sentado en una orilla del Lago Negro, Sirius Black esperaba.

Ni sabía decir lo que esperaba, pero lo único de que estaba seguro era que en ese momento, algo tuviera que pasar.

Todos esos momentos mirando a James y Lily, sintiéndose inoportuno, como si no perteneciera a las miradas que los dos se echaban. Y estaba así, no pertenecía a ellos. Tal vez a James, pero _nunca_ a Lily.

Porque le habría gustado, mucho. Pertenecer a esos ojos, a esas manos, a esa boca. Y así él, Sirius Black, el chico que podía tener a todas las mujeres que deseara, se había enamorado de la única que nunca podía ser suya.

Un cliché, eso era. Pero tan malditamente verdadero.

Seguía estando con ellos, compartiendo sus risas, los momentos tranquilos y los pasados sólo holgazaneando, durante los cuales su mente se retorcía, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa molesta sensación de incómodo que le atacaba el estómago.

Remus se había dado cuenta, y también se había tomado la molestia de hablarle. Como si él no tuviera bastante sentido común de darse cuenta que la que vivía sólo era la pura ilusión de un amor que nunca iba a nacer, como si no hubiera sido consciente del hecho que los ojos de Lily nunca iban a iluminarse viendo su cara.

_Como si de alguna manera no pertenecieras_

Echó una piedra en el Lago, tan fuerte que pensó de haberse hecho seriamente daño a un hombro. En ese momento, oyó una leve risa a su espalda, no de burla, sino una risa gentil, alegra. Horriblemente familiar.

“¿Sabes qué el toque de queda pasó al menos desde hace tres horas, _Black_?” le dijo Lily, en tono claramente de provocación. Sirius no dejó que le desalentara, levantó una ceja y se acercó a la chica.

“¿Y tú sabes que ser Premio Anual no te autoriza a llegar aquí sin una buena razón” hizo una risita “_Evans?_”

Ella se echó a reír, y levantó las manos en señal de rendida.

“Vale Sirius, ganaste. Sólo me preguntaba donde fueras, y James estaba preocupado. Pero si nos descubre alguien, seguro que es mejor que vean a mí, más que a él.” explicó. El chico frente a ella se agitó, pero por suerte no se dio cuenta.

Odiaba oír el nombre de James, de su mejor amigo, pronunciado por su voz. Y no por envidia ni celosía. Sólo porque, cuando ella lo nombraba, su tono se bajaba de una octava, se hacía más tierno, dulce.

Millones de veces había imaginado de oír “Sirius” dicho de la misma manera.

La miró unos segundos, avergonzados, antes de volver en sí.

Maldición, no estaba bien. Nunca se había sentido así, se lo había prohibido años atrás. Y ahora, todo por culpa de Evans, estaba como si no tuviera éxito de articular una frase con sentido.

La roja lo observó, antes de levantar una ceja y sonreír.

“¿Qué pasa Black, te comieron la lengua los ratones?” preguntó, traviesa. Él bofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Se dice el hipogrifo, Lily, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”

La chica fingió de haberse ofendido.

“Respecta mis orígenes Muggle. No dejo que los Syhterins me llamen sangre sucia para nada.” contestó, bromando y al mismo tiempo un poco desdeñosa.

_¿Nunca te sientes inadecuado?_

“Tendrías que echarles un maleficio, en cambio.” le hizo notar, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue de hacerla encoger de hombros.

“Más que eso... ¿quieres decirme qué hacías aquí? ¿Y sin tus fiados Merodeadores? Puedo entender que no tengas éxito de tentar a Remus, que parece el único con la cabeza sobre los hombros, y que Peter pueda todavía estar aterrorizado de muerte de la McGonagall... ¿Pero James?”

Sirius se hizo rojo en la cara. Se calló unos segundos, los pensamientos que corrían sin pararse.

_¿Y qué tendría que haber hecho esta noche, con James? ¿Contarle las penas de amor de un chico de diecisiete años que ahora aparenta doce? Decirle que la mujer sobre que fantasea desde hace casi cinco años es maravillosa, ¿y que desde hace un poco de tiempo no hago nada sino que pensar en ella? ¿Es esto qué quieres, Lily? ¿O sólo quieres verme mientras me consumo en mi misma locura?_

Pero no expresó ninguno de esos pensamientos. El sentido común, lo que todos creían que no tuviera, prevaleció, y sólo se giró hacia el Lago.

“De vez en cuando me gusta venir aquí. Sabes, me ayuda a reflexionar. Y en cuanto a James... no niego que a veces me haga bien estar a solas.”

La bruja no pudo evitar de sonreír.

“No te enfades, Sirius, pero si me hubieran pedido de describirte en diez adjetivos, ‘reflexivo’ nunca me habría ocurrido.” le hizo notar, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, que hizo temblar el chico. Luego se unió a su sonrisa, aun en la total ficción.

“Tienes razón. Pero también yo no puedo ignorar todo esto.” extendió los brazos, como para envolver el paisaje alrededor. “También mi superficialidad puede vislumbrar el lago, de noche... sabes, siempre me gustó pensar que fuera el océano. Dejo vagar mi imaginación, y pienso en el mar, en el aire fresco, nuevo...” _Y pienso en ti, en cómo me gustaría quedarnos sentados en una playa, imaginando lo que se encuentra detrás del horizonte _pensó.

Lily, entretanto, se había salido los ojos, y se había acercado más.

“El océano el muy diferente, Sirius. Hace falta mucha fantasía para imaginar de verlo en el Lago Negro.” le hizo notar, no en el tono de profesora que a veces la caracterizaba, sino como a una madre que explica tiernamente algo obvio a su hijo. El mago se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. Nunca vi el mar.” le contestó, haciéndose improvisamente serio.

_Y ninguno te comprende_

No, nunca había visto el mar. Sin embargo, en su mente había imágenes tan cristalinas de parecer recuerdos.

Veía el trecho sin límites de agua en tormenta, veía la lluvia dulce, confundirse con el sabor salado.

Veía el huracán a su alrededor, y sabía que esa no era fantasía, sino un reflejo de su misma alma. Había olas violentas dentro de él, olas que puntualmente chocaban contra el corazón, que lo hacían latir más rápido, irregularmente.

Olas verdosas, como los ojos de Lily.

Se despertó por esos pensamientos, demasiado oscuros por él, cuando se dio cuenta que la bruja había vuelto a hablar.

“Vale, Sirius. Te prometo que, acabado el colegio, vamos a partir todos juntos. Voy a llevarte a ver el océano, es un espectáculo que tiene que ser visto al menos una vez en la vida.” le dijo, posándole una mano en el hombro y empujándolo delicadamente hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaban, silenciosos como la noche a su alrededor, Sirius vio un rastro de color en el césped. Sonrió, por una vez una sonrisa sincera, y se bajó despacio, frente a la mirada sorprendida de la chica. Cuando se levantó, tenía una violeta en mano. La dio a Lily, los ojos que brillaban para la felicidad de ese momento.

Ella tomó la flor, delicada, luego echó una mirada interrogativa al chico. Sirius inclinó la cabeza, y la miró fijo.

“Creo que sea una flor que te cae bien. Y luego, ¿me equivoco o es el violeta de tus colores favoritos?” preguntó, travieso. Lily sacudió la cabeza.

“Sí que te equivocas, el violeta es _tu_ color favorito.” le reprochó, en broma. “Y de todas formas, no se encuentra con mi nombre.” fingió de protestar. Sirius cogió la flor de sus manos, poniéndola detrás su oreja.

“Pues voy a protestar con tus padres para haberte dado el nombre equivocado. El lirio es demasiado raro, demasiado complicado. Es una flor snob.”

La bruja se echó a reír.

“¡Las flores no son snobs, Sirius!” le hizo notar. Volvieron a caminar, y al mago le pareció que sus pasos fueran más ligeros.

“Claro que lo son. Fíate, los snobs son lo mío. Y los lirios son las flores favoritas de mi madre.” hizo una mueca al nombrarla. “No, encuentro que la violeta sea perfecta.” concluyó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, sólo dejaron que la oscuridad le cunara.

Sirius sabía bien que Lily quería volver de James, para poderlo ver aún sólo unos momentos antes de volver a su dormitorio. Pero extrañamente no le importaba.

La miró de reojo, disfrutando esa visión. Era hermosa, y era destinada a quedarse siempre cerca da él, aun años luz leja de su mundo, de sus pensamientos más oscuros. De sus ganas.

Pero esa noche casi se habían rozado, y él lo sabía. Y tanto le bastaba.

En su mente el huracán se callaba, y el mar estaba agitado sólo por una dulce brisa.

Ya no había espacio por otras tormentas, especialmente si sólo él podía verlas. Sólo serenidad, una calma casi paradisiaca.

Y, como el mar, tampoco había visto el paraíso. Pero tal vez su imaginación podía ayudarle otra vez.

Se giró hacia la chica, sonriéndole.

Sí, podía verlo. Lejos, incomprensible, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Y sus trechos inmensos, se confundían con la cara de una chica que, por unos minutos esa noche, le había pertenecido.

_Bienvenido en mi vida_


End file.
